Pengjago: Masters of Card-Jitsu
Pengjago: Masters of Card-Jitsu is a TV series currently airing on Penguin Network. It was revealed at Penguin Con 2012, at the Penguin Network panel. It first aired on March 31, 2013. History In July 2012, some penguins came up with the idea to make a TV series about ninjas. Everyone, including President Flip Per, liked that idea, and production began immediately. Sensei was cast to play himself, and others were cast to play the team of ninjas. In January 2013, Pengjago: Masters of Card-Jitsu premeired on Penguin Network, and quickly garnered popularity and views. Multiple more seasons have already been made, and new episodes continue to air on Wednesday nights. In two years, the series became so popular, that magazines, books, toys, and many more things were created based on it. Plot Pilot Up high in the mountains of Club Penguin, Sensei trains four young ninja penguins the ways of the elements, in hopes that one day, they will use this power to save the world from the brink of disaster. But in the end, only one can rise above the others and become the Ultimate Card-Jitsu Master. Even the most unexpected of ninjas. That, and the looming threat of skeleton puffle forces. Season One: Rise of the Snowmen The ninjas have discovered that young Floyd is the ninja that will eventually defeat his father Lord Armathon and save the world, Now it is up to Ty, Blade, Jake and Pain to fulfill Floyd's destiny and train him to be the best and most powerful ninja ever. But as Tusk and his snowmen become an impending threat, can Floyd complete his training in time? Season Two: The Most Powerful Ninja Ever With Tusk and the snowmen exiled to the uplands, no ninja can rest yet. Sensei reveals an ancient prophecy that reveals that Lord Armathon will awaken the legendary Rock Soldiers, and their creator, the Underlord, and only Floyd can hope to defeat them in time. Season Three: Computerized While Floyd is on a victory tour around the USA, the other ninja go on a field trip to Puffle Industries, the creator of the greatest inventions on the continent, based in South Pole City. Unfortunately, the Underlord returns as the Computerized Underlord and possesses the founder of the company Cyrus Puffle, who creates an army of Pengdroids to destroy the city he helped to rebuild and Antarctica itself. Season Four: The Tournament of Snowmen The Ninjas, along with a lot of other ninjas, are invited to a tournament by Master Cheat. However, they soon find out that Cheat is actually evil and wants to steal Card-Jitsu cards from all of the ninjas whom he invited to the tournament, which he intends to use to turn his army into snowmen. Season Five: Brains Club Penguin is attacked by an army of zombies, who are led by Borrow, a former Ninja. The zombies capture Floyd, but luckily, they are can't eat his brain because Borrow intends to use him as a bait for Sensei. The Ninjas have to stop the zombies, before everyone gets turned into zombies. However, to defeat Borrow, Nee must also become a ninja, which she does not want tdo at first, becauseshe likes being a samurai more. Season Six: Seabound Club Penguin is attacked by evil pirates, who impersonate the ninjas, causing the police to start looking for them. The pirates capture Sensei, Floyd, Ty, Blade, Pain and Mikosa, but Jake and Nee create a replacement ninja team consisted of Dronin, Darekt, Spylor, Echo Pain and Rockhopper to rescue them. After stealing the key to the warehouse where the pirates held Sensei, Floyd, Ty, Blade, Pain and Mikosa captive and releasing them, the ninjas defeat the pirates. Halloween Special: Night of the Zombies Again, Club Penguin is attacked by an army of zombies. However, this time, the zombies are enemies who have already been defeated by the ninjas, who have died and been resurrected by an mad scientist called Doctor Bang. They are also helped by the snowman Sleethor, who is still wanting to defeat the ninjas. However, Borrow decides to help them and tells them about the plans of the villains. Again, the ninjas have to stop the zombies, before everyone gets turned into zombies. Season Seven: Flippers of Time Sensei gets attacked by two old enemies, the Khanz Penguins Dronix and Drux, who once had special Card-Jitsu cards with time powers. The cards were taken from them by Sensei after he defeated them long time ago, because they were too powerful. They manage to find the cards in the Dojo, but Sensei manages to take the cards from them again, destroy the Time Travel Card in the Volcano and hide the others in separate placed in Club Penguin before they can use them. After that, the evil brothers, along with their army of 100% penguin-made snowman warriors, start looking for the remaining cards and another time-travelling device, in order to stop Sensei from defeating them in the past. The ninjas have to stop them, before they can steal the Time Trekker 3000, or Club Penguin will be retconned. Season Eight: Sons of Armathon The ninjas must stop a group of villains known as the Sons of Armathon from reviving Lord Armathon. Season Nine: Chased Sensei, Blade, Jake, Pain and Ty are stuck on another island and have to find a way to get back to Club Penguin. At the same time, Lord Armathon has conquered Club Penguin and Floyd and the few other good characters who haven't been captured by his minions yet have to find a way to stop him. Episodes List of Characters List of Characters Recurring Characters *Sensei *Blade *Jake *Pain *Ty *Floyd Montgomery Armathon *Nee *Lord Armathon *Mikosa *Cyrus Puffle *Dronin *Darekt *Spylor *Echo Pain *Pixel *Sleethor Pilot Season *Kamusai *Shipcrash *Nuncha *Krunkal *Smacklaw *Skinzai *Chopoff *Kooki Season One *Tusk *Scrap *Tank *Sly *Stares *Unnamed Snowman Warriors *Sensei Wraith Season Two *Underlord *General Chino *Rock Soldiers Season Three *Computerized Underlord *General Binary *Pengdroids Season Four *Master Cheat *Mouse (actually, he is a penguin) *Snowman Cultists Season Five *Borrow *Zombar *Braynth *Brainsha *Zombie Archer Season Six *Bad A. Khanz *FLEENSTONE *Puffle Wretch *Puffleshank *Snowmancee *Coin *Pirates Halloween Special *Doctor Bang *Kamusai *General Chino *General Binary *Master Cheat *Borrow Season Seven *Dronix *Drux *General Blahia *Commader Rubbish *Commander Junk *100% penguin-made snowman warriors Season Eight *The Yelling One/Princess Pengumi *Mr. G *Old Blue *Silly Season Nine *The Yelling One/Princess Pengumi *Mr. G *Old Blue *Silly *Ice King *Heavy Snow Trivia *This is a parody of the LEGO sets and TV series, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. See Also *Green Ninja *Penguin Network Category:TV Shows Category:Television Category:TV Show Parodies